Heading back to Land of Departure
This is how our heroes went back to Land of Departure in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (They sees Mickey lying on the ground and runs over to him) Ventus: Mickey! Spyro: Are you okay!? (They kneels down beside him and turns him over, elevating his head. Mickey makes a sound but his eyes remain shut) ????????: We meet again, boy and dragon. (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz looks up and sees a pair of black boots striding toward him, draped over by a gray cloak. Ven sets Mickey down as Master Xehanort approaches) Ventus & Spyro: Master Xehanort. (Ventus and Spyro's eye flashes as a memory suddenly returns to them. He lies on the ground in this same world. Master Xehanort turns Ventus and Spyro's body over with his boot. An island, a boy draped in a white sheet. A castle, meeting Master Eraqus and Master Eon. Ven and Spyro falls to their knees, clutching their head and Master Xehanort smiles) Pop Fizz: Boys, are you okay?! Master Xehanort: Ah yes, so you are starting to realize...what you lost-- oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. (He thrusts out his hand, moving his fingers in a manner of power) Master Xehanort: Now it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it. (He clenches his fist) Master Xehanort: Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade! (Ven and Spyro screams in pain and collapses) Ventus & Spyro: Key...blade? Master Xehanort: Not the Keyblades you and I carry. (In his hand appears a floating golden "X", spinning slowly in the air) Master Xehanort: "Chi"... A most ancient letter. Some say "kye," but the meaning is the same. (He closes his hand and the "X" disappears) Master Xehanort: Death... A letter that spells endings. (He lifts his arms, creating a dark portal in the sky) Ventus: And Me and Spyro have the power to make it? Master Xehanort: Correct. (The portal churns with power and lightning. The wind picks up, blowing dust into the air) Master Xehanort: Eraqus and Eon knows it, too. They knows exactly what you are. Ventus: The Masters? Master Xehanort: Haven't you ever wondered? Why they never granted you permission to leave their side, to grow stronger? Eraqus and Eon was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are... They never trusted you. Why else would they keep you within their sight at all times? (The dark cloud bends, a thunder bolt striking the ground before Ven' and Spyros face. Their eyes turning wide in both realization and shock) Ventus: Yeah, they never let me and Spyro see other worlds, no matter how much we asked. Spyro: Eon is my teacher. I think he can tell you. (Master Xehanort smiles. He points his hand out towards Ven) Master Xehanort: Go. (A great wind blows in Ven's direction from behind the Master, Ven bracing its power) Master Xehanort: You can ask the two men yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose! (Ven flies back, unable to stand any longer, as the wind pulls him and Mickey in a twister up toward the portal. Ven screams as he is ripped from the world. Soon after, Terra sees a light gliding alongside him) Terra: That light... Is it Ven? Eruptor: And Spyro? Master Xehanort: Master Terra and Master Eruptor. Find me. We must speak at once. Terra & Eruptor: Master Xehanort! (They turns away from the light and returns to The Badlands. They sees Xehanort on the edge of a cliff and flies down to him) Terra: Master Xehanort, you wished to see us? Master Xehanort: There is no time to lose! I've terrible news. Ventus and Spyro has stumbled upon the secrets of his origins. Terra: Ven? Spyro? We just saw them, they passed right in front of us. What happened? Master Xehanort: Ventus and Spyro is on their way home. If you could have seen the fury in their eyes... I'm certain their capable of anything. I fear the boy and the dragon may attempt to force the truth out of Eraqus and Eon. Master Terra and Master Eruptor, you must hurry back and see to your friend's safety. Terra: Of course. Eruptor: We will. (Terra and Eruptor flies away on their glider. Master Xehanort chuckles darkly as Terra and Eruptor travels back to the Land of Departure. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz awakes in the Lanes Between, curled up in their armor. Mickey is nowhere to be seen. Ven and Spyro clutches their head, writhing) Ventus: What am I? What has the Master been keeping from me all this time? Spyro: Why? Why would Master Eon and Eraqus been keeping me? (They look up, and saw Land of the Departure, they float, and fixed their target.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer